


Крылья судьбы (Wings of fate)

by Eliza_Howlett



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Howlett/pseuds/Eliza_Howlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний бой он трудный самый (с)</p><p>The last battle is the hardest (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крылья судьбы (Wings of fate)

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку с феста.  
>  Т19-14 Черик. У Эрика металлические крылья.
> 
> Written for a prompt: Erik has metal wings

Бой был в самом разгаре, когда случилась неожиданная вещь. В момент, когда Ороро откинула Магнето мощным порывом ветра, тот отлетел в небо, и вместо того, чтобы упасть, завис в воздухе. За спиной мужчины раскрылись невероятной красоты металлические крылья. Большие, напоминающие крылья горгулий, с переливающимися, серебристо-белыми сухожилиями и черными перьями. и даже с довольно-таки большого расстояния, можно было рассмотреть каждое перо. А в свете заходящего солнца крылья приобрели красновато-медный оттенок.  
Эрик лениво и неторопливо взмахивал крыльями. Было хорошо видно, что он прекрасно умеет с ними управляться.

Пока бойцы застыли, разглядывая нового Магнето, тот смотрел лишь на одного мутанта. Только его реакция была для него важна. Эрик боялся, что если его избранник негативно отреагирует, то он просто задушит себя своими же крыльями.   
А Чарльз смотрел на Эрика и не мог отвести взгляда, настолько неожиданно и прекрасно было открывшееся ему зрелище. А еще он понял, что давно надо было рассказать старому другу о том, что у него тоже есть небольшой секрет.

Чарльз поднялся на руках в своей инвалидной коляске и за его спиной раскрылись полупрозрачные крылья, которые, казалось, сложились из самих потоков воздуха.  
Эрик удивленно смотрел на своего друга, а Чарльз в это время подлетел к Эрику и поцеловал его. Магнето, недолго думая, прижал Профессора Х к себе, а для надежности обнял его еще и крыльями.

Хорошо, когда твой избранник управляет металлом, ведь тогда не обязательно держаться в воздухе на крыльях, достаточно просто чтобы в одежде был металл. Разумеется, ни о каком продолжении боя речи быть не могло и оторвавшиеся друг от друга враги, посмотрели на две застывшие армии и, ни сказав вслух ни слова, отлетели от поля боя, уединившись в ближайшем помещении торгового центра, которое судя по остаткам таблички, когда-то было магазином чая. 

\- Почему ты не говорил? - спросил Эрик.   
\- Я не думал, что это требует слов. Ведь они разные, но есть у большинства мутантов.   
\- Да?  
\- Да. Райвен не показывала свои?  
Эрик пожал плечами и покачал головой.  
\- Да, она умеет прятаться. Жаль, что ты не видел: они потрясающие - голубые, блестящие, переливаются и могут быть любого размера. Хэнк позавидовал бы. Его кажутся ему слишком пушистыми и очень выдающимися.

\- А мои? Ты знал, что они есть?  
\- Я надеялся, но это ведь не правило. Но как бы я не надеялся, я не мог и мечтать что они такие...  
\- Какие?

Чарльз посмотрел странным взглядом, в котором будто бы читалась фраза: "Тебе точно надо, чтобы я это озвучивал?". Потом Чарльз протянул руку и аккуратно, словно бы гладил дикого зверя, провел по крылу Эрика от основания к перьям. По телу Магнето пробежала приятная дрожь и он даже закрыл глаза, чтобы насладиться ощущением полностью. А потом его коснулось что-то воздушное, нежно будто морской бриз. Эрик потянулся ладонью навстречу этому воздуху почти неосознанно, чтобы услышать звук похожий на курлыканье довольной птицы. 

Он открыл глаза и увидел синие и бездонные глаза Ксавье, которые буквально горели.  
\- Ты видишь, у нас гораздо больше общего, чем ты думал, - сказал Чарльз тихо.- И под "нами" я имею ввиду всех мутантов.  
\- Ты говорил иначе на Кубе. 

Магнето опустил голову, пряча взгляд, в котором слишком явно проскользнуло отчаяние. И тут же почувствовал как два потока воздуха крепко и нежно обвили его, будто пряча. Это было странно. Уютно. Как дома. А он очень давно нигде не чувствовал себя дома.

\- Я говорил только, что у нас разные цели. Но они могут стать общими.   
\- Ты просишь меня бросить братство?  
\- Я прошу тебя вернуться ко мне. Вместе с братством или без. Но просто вернись.   
Чарльз посмотрел взглядом полным мольбы, сострадания, надежды и чего-то еще.   
\- Чарльз, почему?  
\- Я люблю тебя. - и Ксавье погладил своими крылья Эрика, переплетая в тоже время пальцы с пальцами Леншерра.

Эрик почувствовал себя в кольце. В теплом кольце заботы. Как в детстве, когда мать заворачивала его в три одеяла, чтобы он не мерз.  
\- Чарльз, - Эрик посмотрел на телепата взглядом, в котором читалось:"Я очень хотел бы, но не могу".  
\- Пожалуйста, - Ксавье не собирался сдаваться - ты нужен школе... И мне.   
И Чарльз закрепил просьбу поцелуем. Эрик не смог уже сказать "нет". 

Через полчаса, не пришедшие еще в себя от вида Магнето с крыльями, мутанты испытали шок - два заклятых врага вылетели вместе, держась за руки из полуразвалившегося помещения и объявили о прекращении противостояния.


End file.
